Wedding at Koma Inu
Wedding of Niklas Thoth & Mandi Starstrike Wedding at Koma Inu It was a warm, sunny day in Fiore. Everyone was bustling around the guild hall getting ready for the wedding. People were decorating, baking, and planning the wedding. Everything was going smoothly. -Mandi and Dakota at the dress shop- "I hope Niklas will like my dress..." said Mandi as she adjusted her veil in the mirror. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will love it!" replied Dakota, who is Mandi's maid of honor. Mandi's dress was white with a light pink sash around the waist. The veil was long and white; the headpiece it was attached to was a crown of light pink lilies. Mandi buys the dress and is carrying it. They leave the dress shop and are on their way to the guild hall "Oh no! is that Nik coming this way?! We can't let him see my dress! I want it to be a surprise!" exclaimed Mandi. Dakota and Mandi look franticly for a place to hide "Quick, lets wait in the bakery until he passes!" said Dakota as she runs toward the entrance to the small shop. Niklas was wearing a dark black suit with a bright, red bow tie. "Geez, it's warm. And on top of it I'm wearing a suit.", complained Niklas. "I'm just glad I'm not the one getting married, I can sweat as much as I want", said Aiden. Being Niklas' best man, Aiden has been practically following Niklas around all day. "Well I am the one getting married! So let's get me somewhere in which I'm not sweating like a pig!", exclaims Niklas. "Ok, fine. How about we go into the bakery for a few minutes to cool off"Aiden said. -Inside the bakery- "I'm glad they didn't see us come in here!" said Mandi as she tried to catch her breath. "Yea, me too!" replied Dakota. Mandi walks over to the window "Wait... You've got to be kidding me!!!! They're headed towards the bakery! It looks like they are about to come inside!" yelled Mandi. "Excuse me sir, but is there a back exit we could use to leave?" Dakota asked the owner of the bakery. "Yes, right this way." replied the owner. "C'mon Mandi! We have to hurry!" said Dakota as she grabbed Mandi by the arm. -In an alley behind the bakery- "That was a close one!" said Mandi. "Sure was! We should be more careful so they don't see us." answered Dakota. "Yes, you're right Dakota, we should be more careful. Let's go back to the guild hall for now." replied Mandi. -Niklas and Aiden enter the bakery just as Mandi and Dakota leave- "Much better", Niklas sighs. The bakery was filled with the sweet smell of cookies and cakes and all the great desserts. "Can I live here?", Aiden jokes. "No you can't. And if you won't buy anything then get out" the baker snorts. "Gee, I thought bakers were nice", Niklas muttered. "Fine, whatever." Aiden snorts back to the baker. "Were leaving", Aiden says. "Let's get back to the guild hall for your big day!", Aiden exclaims. "I'm hungry though", Niklas says as his belly grumbles under his suit. "Wedding first food later!" Aiden says. "Fine", Niklas says with some disappointment in his voice. *Niklas and Aiden make there way back to the guild hall*. -Mandi and Dakota arrive at the guild hall- "I'm glad we're finally here! I still have to get ready for the wedding!" said Mandi. "Well, I have to go for now. See you at the wedding!" said Dakota. "Ok, see ya!" replied Mandi. Mandi goes into a spare room in the guild hall that she is using to get ready for the wedding. Mandi puts on her dress, veil, and does her hair for the wedding. "I have to hurry or I'll be wait for my own wedding...." she said to herself as she accidentally bumped right into Nik while leaving the room. Both Niklas and Mandi fall. Niklas gets to his feet first. "Need help there", Niklas said, smirking. "No, I'm fine, thank you though", Mandi said with some embarrassment in her voice. Niklas chuckles. "They say it's bad luck for the bride and the groom to see each other before the wedding." Mandi said with a smirk on her face. "Ah, well I don't really believe in that." Niklas said while smirking back. Niklas slowly moved in for a kiss, but Mandi put her hand up."You will have to wait till we're actually married" she said. Niklas smiled at her. "I know, I was just trying to sneak one in before we got started." He said. "We can't get started until we get ready." Mandi said still smirking. Before Niklas could respond, Aiden came by. "So are you two done or should I leave?" he asked. "Actually, we were just about to go," Mandi replied. "Ok well let's get going Nik," Aiden said. Niklas and Aiden left the room. "*sighs* Alright, well I'd better get to my spot." Mandi said with a smile. -In the ballroom- The room is decorated with white streamers and beautiful flowers. There are two rows of white chairs on either side of the aisle filled with people from the guild. At the end of the aisle Nik, Aiden, Dakota and Samarra were waiting at the alter. *Music starts playing* A set of doors open at the opposite side of the room and Mandi walks down the aisle. Dakota gave her a thumbs up while Aiden patted Nik on the back. As Mandi was walking, all Niklas could think about was how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. He truly did love her and would protect her at all costs. Mandi couldn't take her eyes off Niklas. He was handsome and and she loved him. She liked him from the moment she met him. She never thought that he would become her best friend, crush, then husband. She couldn't imagine her life without him, she loved him more than anything. It's funny to think that all of this is happening because of that fateful day that a blonde haired boy found her lost in the forest. That blonde haired boy has turned into the man she loves, standing right in front of her. Once at the alter Samarra says, "Do you, Niklas, take Mandi to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, to honor, to treasure, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and the bad, and to love and to cherish always? "I do." says Niklas with a radiant smile. "Do you, Mandi, take Niklas to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, to honor, to treasure, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and the bad, and to love and to cherish always?" Samarra says. "I do." says Mandi while beaming. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" says Samarra while smiling. Niklas leans in slowly, wrapping his arms around Mandi. Mandi accepts the kiss she was long waiting for. The kiss that would change the course of her life. The kiss that made the crowd erupt into an applause. The kiss that she and this man shared. She loved him and he loved her back.